Adventure Time With Finn
Earliest Concepts (before 2010) Adventure time used to be a youtube video and aired on Nicktoons. the pilot (and series as well) was made by frederator (known for 2000s nickelodeon shows like fairly odd parents, chalk zone, my life as a teenage robot, and fanboy and chum chum). finn was originally named "Pen" as in the creator of adventure time (and bravest warriors) "Pendleton Ward". Seasons 1-2 (2010-2011) the weirdest and earliest seasons of adventure time. back when jake was selfish and finn was loud and immature. these early episodes were creative and enjoyable for kids and adult audiences. season two is slightly more creative and nostalgic then the first season. Season 3 (2011-2012) some of the Regular Show humor is in this season 3. many people (including Caffanisback) thinks that this was the most nostalgic season of adventure time. and this season was creative at times. this is the best season of the series ever. this season has a two part chrismas special and some Halloween episodes. this season is the first to feature fionna and cake, and a fan-character named "Me-Mow". one of the worst episodes of the season is another way due to creepy clowns, and finn's crazy screaming whenever someone says "It's the only way". it's when adventure time was starting to mature and have a ton merchandise (only in the early 2010s). Seasons 4-5 (2012-2014) it was when adventure time started to be less Creative and more Serious. the best episode of season 4, is card wars. the weirdest adventure time episode at the time was "King Worm" due to it's randomness. it lost it's creativeness to the point where a newer show called "Steven Universe" stole some of Adventure time's Creativeness from the first few seasons. the best episode of season 5 was "BMO Lost" and the weirdest of season 5 was "Puhoy" due to finn discovering a pillow town, him aging and experiencing death in a pile of pillows. Seasons 6-10 (2014-2018) adventure time lost it's love and it's mostly serious. around 2015, adventure time started to be 25% less popular over the years. by 2018, the show barely plays on Cartoon network anymore. the best adventure time episode during this era was "Food Chain". the short series "over the garden wall" and the series "We Bare Bears" would steal stuff from adventure time until it's nothing. in 2016, it's popularity got stolen by teen titans go. in 2018, it had a Minecraft special. Shows like Futurama, Clarence, and We Bare Bears would refrence it while it was still popular. barely any games were made for adventure time during this time. most of it's popularity got thrown in the trash in 2017 because Star vs the forces of evil became the most popular show of the decade (to the point where people don't remember gravity falls nor wander over yonder anymore). On Labor Day 2018, Adventure Time Offically Ended Along With Jell-O Wobz. Post-Series Shortly After the Finale, Adventure Time Characters Appeared In Other CN Originals Such As We Bare Bears, and OK KO Let's Be Heroes. Simular To How They Had Mordecai From Regular Show In The Episode "Ketchup" Shortly After Regular Show Ended.Category:Evolutions Category:2010s Category:2000s